


Mon Seul Amour - My Only Love (One Shot)

by driftingashes



Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Else Is Mentioned/Implied, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, The Dark Sides Are Kind of a Gang In This, Thomas & Virge Are the Main Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Thomas smiled, pulling Virgil into a hug. “It doesn’t matter who you used to be. What matters now is who you’ve become, and I couldn’t be prouder of you.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I feel I couldn’t clarify this enough: this is a human AU, the ‘Dark Sides’ are depicted as a gang of sorts, it’s implied that Deceit & Remus (while part of the gang) are sympathetic, and Virgil is a former member of the gang who was taken in by Thomas after he was severely injured. There will be a part two later, explaining his backstory with the gang.  
~Ash

His cover was blown, people knew who he used to be, Thomas was going to kick him out, he’s ruined  _ everything _ , and he’s standing in front of Thomas, eyes downcast, trying to get around him so he can escape, find a place to stay before Thomas can officially evict him or call the police or something. Having Thomas kick him out, affirming the voice that’s been telling Virgil all along that this really is too good to be true, it’d be worse than just up and leaving, knowing he’ll never be able to go back. At least if he leaves it’ll be of his own free will. He can hide out from the cops, because no way is Thomas going to protect him now.

“You already know that I used to be one of them, but...you shouldn’t let me stay here any longer. I don’t deserve this, I don’t belong here,” Virgil choked out, starting to move towards the door as soon as he saw the shocked look on Thomas’s face, but he seemed to shake himself out of his daze and latched onto Virgil’s arm.

“Virgil, wait.”

Virgil looked down, his bangs falling across his face, but Thomas rached out with his free hand and gently pushed them away, his dark brown eyes full of sincerity and concern.

_ Get it over with _ , he tried to say, but all that came out was a whisper of air.

Thomas smiled, pulling Virgil into a hug. “It doesn’t matter who you  _ used _ to be. What matters now is what you’ve become, and I couldn’t be prouder of you. I’m sure even Logan could agree that you’ve done your best.”

Virgil wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in the soft cotton of Thomas’s shirt. “I’m sorry,” he croaked, wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve.

He felt Thomas shift in his hold, turning so he could cradle him and reach behind himself at the same time. “You don’t have to be, Virge. You never have to apologize for being yourself.”

Virgil pulled back as Thomas shifted again. “Sorry, I didn’t...is this making you uncomfortable? I can-” He froze as Thomas put a finger to his lips, grinning widely. Virgil’s jaw dropped as Thomas sank to one knee.

Taking a shaky breath, Thomas looked up at him, eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears. “So...we’ve been together for three years, and...I think I feel comfortable enough to try this. I remember the first time I met you, I thought I was dreaming. I had gotten up that morning thinking that I was never going to get tangled up in anything even remotely dangerous, much less find an injured member of the most notorious gang this side of Florida standing in my living room. The past couple of years have been a roller coaster, and I can’t believe that I’ve been lucky enough to have found someone like you. So, um...Virgil Matthew Storm, will you do me the honor...of becoming my husband?”

“I…” Virgil’s hand was still clamped over his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes, and he forced his hand down, flinging himself at Thomas. “Yes. Yes yes yes, oh my god, yes.”

Thomas laughed, stroking his hair. “I know all of this is super sudden, and I’m sorry for springing this on you. Are we gonna tell anyone yet?’

“Just Logan and Emile for right now, they’re the most level-headed, but eventually Roman, Patton, Remus, Declan and Remy,” Virgil decided, curling up against Thomas and snuggling contentedly into his arms.

Thomas pressed his face into the crook of Virgil’s neck, placing a gentle kiss against the tender skin. Virgil could feel his lips curve into a smile against his neck. “I’ll call them later.”

“Cuddles?” Virgil asked hopefully.

Thomas swung him up into his arms, heading for the couch. “Cuddles,” he agreed.

Virgil might not be able to hide who he was from the media any longer, but for now, he was safe in Thomas’s arms, and that was enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone has any good DWIT, creativitwins or Remus angst fics, please lmk in the comments, I’m starved for content and the filter tags aren't giving me anything new. So maybe fics that aren’t explicitly tagged? I know some people don’t know how to tag, and a bunch of DWIT/Creativitwins/Remus-centric content was posted before we had official tags for remus, the DWIT video, or the creativitwins concept.


End file.
